Toute ma confiance
by oOcharlyOo
Summary: James à l'heure d'un choix crucial.


**Disclaimer:** J'empreinte juste ces persos et j'en fais une histoire mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas, même pas l'embryon, il est déjà copyrighté, alors!

_**Toute ma confiance...**_

Papa, il va être papa !

Il regarde Lily, en face de lui qui lui annonce tout juste la nouvelle et attend son verdict. Il s'approche tout doucement d'elle, l'enlace de ses grand bras la serre très fort contre lui. Il serre, et il serre, il l'aime. Oh oui, il l'aime ! Il le lui dit, qu'il l'aime. Puis il s'éloigne, il la regarde, elle est belle. Il pleure, lui ! James Potter le courageux Gryffondor, il pleure ! Il va être papa !

* * *

Il est heureux. Il est heureux, les Potter auront une descendance ! Son enfant ! Il est heureux et rien ne pourra l'empêcher de l'être. Qu'il croit.

Ce soir viennent dîner Sirius, Remus et Peter. C'est au salon que Lily et James, étroitement enlacés leur annoncent la nouvelle :

"-Sirius, ce sera toi le parrain. Annonce-t-il à son meilleur ami, son frère, le parrain de son fils... Futur fils.

-Quoi ? Tu...vous ? Tous les deux ?... Ensemble ?

-Oui Sirius, en général il faut être deux pour ce genre de choses". Lui fait remarquer Remus. Le regard que lui lance Sirius est plutôt froid, il a pourtant l'habitude de se faire rabattre ainsi le caquet.

"-Moi, je serai le parrain ? " Il semble avoir enfin compris.

Il bondit un peu partout dans la pièce son meilleur ami, exubérant, un peu. Comme toujours. Aurait-il douté être le parrain ? C'était pour tout le monde une telle évidence !

"-Remus tu sera le parrain de notre deuxième enfant, et toi Peter, celui du troisième !

-Heureusement que tes amis ne sont que quatre. " Fait remarquer Lily. Il sourit à cette remarque. Trois, est-ce suffisant, se demande-t-il. Quatre, ne serait-ce pas mieux ? Puis il remet cette question à plus tard, ils ont le temps tous les deux...

"-On a toute la vie de toute façon. "

* * *

Ils sont tous les deux, assis dans le salon. En face d'eux, un grand homme, barbe argentée, lunettes en demi-lune posées sur le nez aquilin, deux iris bleu, pétillant d'intelligence. Mais pas de malice. Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui n'est pas aux rires. C'est la guerre. C'est la guerre depuis longtemps, mais aujourd'hui il est temps de leur dire, il n'a que trop repoussé l'échéance.

"-James, Lily. Comme vous ne l'ignorez pas, Voldemort fait main basse sur les meilleurs sorciers de notre société. Comme vous ne l'ignorez pas vous êtes deux des meilleurs que nous ayons. Je sais. Je sais que jamais vous ne vous plierez à sa volonté ; rejoindre son coté. Vous ne combattrez pas pour les forces du mal. Il le sait aussi. Et pour cette raison, Voldemort a décidé une chose simple. Il a décidé de vous tuer. "

_Impulsivement, la main de Lily se pose sur son ventre maintenant rond, elle protége le bébé. En s'engageant dans l'ordre, elle savait qu'elle courait à une mort certaine, mais elle veut sauver le bébé. Lui n'a pas décidé, il n'a pas choisi de s'opposer à Voldemort, il ne mérite aucunement de mourir !_

Les yeux de Dumbledore aussi sont posés sur le ventre de la future maman, eux aussi veulent la survie du bébé, pour la même raison, certainement, mais aussi pour une autre. Se pourrait-il que... ?

"-Lily, reprend-il, pour quand est prévue la naissance de ton fils ?

-Le vingt-sept juillet"

La fin du septième mois, comme pour Alice...songe le vieux sage.

"-James,...Lily, il faut vous protéger, à tout prix. Tous les trois on va vous soumettre au sortilège de _Fidelitas _vous le connaissez, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut que les Potter vivent."

Les Potter doivent vivre.

* * *

"-Sirius, Dumbledore va nous mettre sous _Fidelitas_ jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté. En tous cas jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit né et en sûreté. Je veux que tu sois notre gardien du secret, j'en ai parlé avec Lily, elle est d'accord.

-Moi ? Ton gardien ?

-Sirius cesse donc de faire cette tête quand je te témoigne un peu de confiance. Tu es celui sur lequel je peux compter, je le sais, comme tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

-Bien sûr que tu peux compter sur moi !

-J'avais pensé à Remus aussi et...

-Non pas Remus !

-... ?

-Remus, je crois que c'est lui qui nous vend.

-Remus ? Non tu divague, il ne ferais pas ça.

-Il était là quand on a parlé de la cachette des Gurvic.

-... Peu importe, tu seras notre gardien du secret.

-Tu a pensé à Dumbledore ?

-Bien sûr, il s'est même proposé. Mais j'ai refusé, j'ai confiance en toi.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, c'est trop évident."

Il doit prendre quelqu'un en qui il a entièrement confiance, et malheureusement en ces temps, on en trouve peu. Trop peu. Dehors il fait beau, le ciel se teinte d'orange et de rose avec le coucher du soleil. Mais le ciel, pense-t-il, le ciel cache les monstruosité de la guerre qui rage dehors, le ciel... le ciel, lui n'est pas fidèle.

"-Qui alors ?

-Peter, prends Peter.

-Mais il est faible, il se cache, il ne saura pas résister.

-Mais il est insoupçonnable, Voldemort ne pensera jamais que tu aies pu placer ta confiance dans un être si misérable à ses yeux. Justement, sa faiblesse est un atout. Prend-le James, il est plus sûr."

Peter, c'est une idée envisageable. Il ne faut le dire à personne, ils seront trois à le savoir. Lily, Sirius et lui. Il déteste cette idée. Se cacher pendant que les autres se battent. Comme un lâche. Mais il ne peut abandonner son fils, sa femme. Huitième mois. Quatre semaines encore et il sera père. Un père lâche. Sirius a lu dans ses pensées. Il lui dit. Il lui dit qu'il n'est pas faible. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse d'aimer et de protéger les gens qu'on aime. Voilà ce que lui dit Sirius Black. Sirius qui ne sait rien de l'amour, qu'a-t-il à lui apprendre sur l'amour ? C'est la remarque qu'il fait à voix haute. Mais il a juste fini et déjà il sait qu'il aurait dû se taire. Oh oui il a aimé Black, il a aimé mais c'est trop tard. C'est la guerre. Il lève des yeux brouillés de larmes vers son ami mais il n'est plus là. Il est à la porte maintenant et s'apprête à sortir, la main sur la poignée, les yeux gris, plongés dans les siens, suppliant à la prudence. On ne dit pas ces choses là mais on devrait. Il lui doit tant à son meilleur ami. Il lui doit tout. Il devrait lui dire que cette amitié là il y tient trop. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne dit rien mais il va le faire comprendre, il va accepter, montrer à Sirius qu'il lui fait confiance, qu'il a raison. Pour sa femme, pour son enfant...

"-D'accord, Sirius. Peter sera le gardien."


End file.
